


can't stop (thinking about you)

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: chenle can't help that he wants his dad's best friend to fuck the life out of him.





	can't stop (thinking about you)

Chenle can’t help that he likes his father’s best friend. He can’t help that every time Jeno, his father’s oldest and closest friend, comes over for dinner, he always has to excuse himself early because he’s getting hard under the table thinking about what he wants Jeno to do to him. He can’t help that he’s imagined Jeno taking him in every way possible, and whenever he touches himself all he has to do is recall those exact scenarios he’s dreamed up. He thinks of Jeno fucking him up against the wall, Chenle’s legs wrapped around his waist and his head leaning slack against the wall because he’s too fucked out to hold it up himself. He thinks of Jeno pounding him in his own bed, his ass in the air and his body limp, letting Jeno use his fuckhole repeatedly until he’s satisfied. He thinks of Jeno fucking his throat, destroying Chenle’s voice for weeks, but it would all be worth it just to make Jeno cum.

Jeno is here right now, actually, sitting next to Chenle at the dinner table, engaged in a conversation about work with Chenle’s parents. Chenle doesn’t care, he’s so bored, and for once he actually wants to get _ away _ from Jeno. He wants to be in his room, fingering himself to the thought of Jeno fucking him open. He glumly shovels another forkful of food into his mouth, zoning out and wishing desperately for time to pass faster.

Jeno shifts subtly next to Chenle, accidentally brushing his knee against Chenle’s thigh, startling him out of his stupor and bringing him back to the present. “Sorry,” Jeno murmurs lowly, giving him a sideways smile that goes right to his dick. Fuck. “It’s okay,” Chenle whispers back, giving Jeno what he hopes is an innocent grin, before turning back to his meal. He has an idea.

When dessert comes around, and the adults have loosened up a lot more (thanks to the wine), Chenle makes his move. Slowly, slowly, he reaches over and then, before he can even think about what he’s about to do, his hand lands directly on Jeno’s crotch. 

Jeno chokes on his dessert, shooting a look at Chenle, who pretends to be immersed in his own plate and doesn’t spare him a glance. Disgruntled, Jeno turns back to Chenle’s mom, who is looking at him expectantly. He tries to remember what they were talking about just seconds ago, but his mind is completely blank. All he can focus on is the way Chenle is palming him, rubbing his dick through his slacks, and the only thing going through his head is _ Holy fuck, he needs to stop before I get hard. _ But it’s a little too late for that. Jeno can already feel his cock rising, and he shoots another furtive glance to his left. Chenle is looking just as innocent as ever, smiling adorably at something his dad’s just said. And then, just like that, Chenle removes his hand and goes back to eating, and it’s like nothing ever happened.

⭑

They’re sitting in the Zhong’s living room now, scattered about. Chenle is nowhere near him anymore, unfortunately, but also thankfully, because cumming in front of Chenle’s dad is not something he wants to cross off his bucket list. Somehow Jeno manages to get through the rest of the night as inconspicuously as possible, which is hard to do when he’s still almost fully hard— at the hands of his best-friend-since-high-school’s _ son _, no less. He feels guilty, and ashamed, but also slightly euphoric. He liked Chenle touching him. He wants more of him. He wants to see Chenle on his knees for him, begging for his cock. Or under him, crying while Jeno fucks him hard. Or— 

“Are you heading back tonight?” Chenle’s dad is asking him. “You’re more than welcome to stay in the guest suite downstairs, you know.” Jeno looks up to meet his gaze. He can feel Chenle’s stare burning into him from across the room, and he tries not to look at him, but he can’t resist and his eyes flit up to meet Chenle’s for just a split second. The younger boy’s eyes are unreadable, dark and unblinking. Turning back to his friend, he manages what he hopes is a casual smile as he responds “Sure, that’d be great.” 

  
  


⭑

Chenle sneaks into Jeno’s room around midnight, and though Jeno was fully expecting it, his heart still jumps at the sight of the smaller boy padding toward him. Jeno is sitting at the edge of the bed, and he sits up straighter as Chenle gets closer. Chenle has a small smile on his face, and Jeno matches it, meeting his eyes. Without any warning, the younger boy simply plops down into Jeno’s lap, wrapping his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck. “Hi,” he whispers, their faces only inches apart. 

“Hi,” Jeno responds, placing his hands delicately on his the younger boy’s small waist. They stare at each other in silence for a bit, before Jeno sighs and asks, “Is this really what you want?” Chenle lets out a huff of laughter and presses his lips lightly against Jeno’s, just for a second, before leaning back. “Of course it is. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

That phrase alone makes Jeno’s entire body run hot, and his grip on Chenle tightens a little. Chenle giggles and grinds down on Jeno’s crotch. Jeno moves a hand to run it up the smaller boy’s thigh and quickly realizes that he isn’t wearing any pants. Or underwear, either. “You’re bad, baby,” Jeno whispers, and Chenle smirks and responds “For you, daddy.” Jeno gulps, and then before either of them know it Chenle grabs Jeno’s face in his hands and Jeno tightens his grip on the smaller boy’s waist with one hand, the other still caressing his thigh.

Soon they’re making out fervently, rutting against each other on the bed, before Chenle places his hands on Jeno’s chest and pushes him onto his back. Jeno smiles as Chenle scoots back on his thighs, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He pulls his cock out and immediately takes it in his mouth, making Jeno moan from the long-awaited feeling of Chenle’s lips around his dick. 

Chenle swallows Jeno down rather quickly, working his mouth around him and swirling his tongue around the tip. Jeno bucks up slightly into Chenle’s mouth, but Chenle is unphased and continues. The younger boy lifts his eyes up and they make eye contact, Chenle still with Jeno’s cock in his throat, and Jeno decides that he needs to be inside him _ now _. “I wanna fuck you, babe,” Jeno half-says-half-moans as Chenle sucks on him hard, and Chenle pulls off of him and sits back on his haunches. 

“How do you want me?”

Jeno smirks and climbs out of the bed, hurriedly undressing himself as he instructs Chenle to take his t-shirt off and lie on the bed on his back. Chenle does as he’s told, and he follows Jeno’s movements with hungry eyes as the elder approaches him on the bed, a bottle of lube in his hand. Jeno sets the bottle down and puts his hands on either of the boy’s thighs, spreading them wide, exposing Chenle’s pink hole. He pours some lube onto four of his fingers before pressing the tip of one against Chenle’s hole, feeling the boy let out a shaky breath before Jeno pushes his finger in all the way. Chenle lets out a loud moan, arching his back at the sudden intrusion, and Jeno simply fucks in and out of his hole with his index finger until Chenle is begging for more. Before long he’s pushed all four of his fingers knuckle deep inside of Chenle’s desperate hole, and he’s sure the boy is properly prepped for his cock. Chenle seems to think so, too, because he cries out “Daddy, I need your cock so bad, need you to fuck me open, please!”

And so Jeno obeys, pulling his fingers out and lining his thick cock to Chenle’s clenching hole. He pushes into him slowly, the boy’s hole slick from Jeno fingering him, and they moan in sync as Jeno pushes all the way into him, his balls hitting Chenle’s ass. He starts off with a slower pace, letting the boy get used to the feeling of his cock splitting him open, but before long he can’t hold back anymore and begins to fuck him faster.

“Like that, daddy, like that,” Chenle sobs, moaning as Jeno pounds into his ass. He’s still lying on his back in the middle of the bed and Jeno is balls deep in him, fucking him relentlessly, his small body getting pushed a little higher up the bed with every hard thrust. Jeno wraps a hand around Chenle’s red, leaking cock, and after that it’s not much longer until Chenle comes, dirtying his stomach as Jeno scoffs at him.

“Dumb little baby couldn’t even wait for daddy to cum, huh?” he asks, pulling out of Chenle’s ass and flipping him onto his stomach.

“I’m sorry daddy, so sorry,” Chenle pants, whimpering when Jeno lifts his ass into the air and pulls him onto all fours. 

“Should I keep fucking you? Do you deserve it?” Jeno growls, and Chenle sobs again.

“Please, daddy, please I need you so bad, please use my hole, I want your big cock inside me, I want you to stretch me open,” he pleads, and Jeno thrusts his cock into him again promptly. Chenle gasps and makes a high-pitched noise, dropping his head, but Jeno grabs him by the hair and yanks his head back. He continues to fuck Chenle roughly, pounding into his ass harshly, making sure Chenle can feel every last inch of his cock deep in his guts. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Jeno growls. “Tell me how it feels.” Chenle only whimpers underneath him, and Jeno slaps his ass, making him lurch forward. “Tell me how it feels to have me inside you, fucking you open,” Jeno demands.

“It feels— ah! It feels so fucking good, daddy, agh, it feels so good, oh my god, you’re so big, you’re so fucking big, you’re fucking me so good, please, more, please daddy.” 

Jeno continues his brutal pace, and he’s fucking into Chenle’s limp body so hard that his ass is red from more than just the impact of Jeno’s previous slap. It’s red from the way Jeno’s thighs are smacking against it, the sound resonating throughout the entire room. There are tears in Chenle’s eyes now, and it’s not much longer before Jeno cums, spilling inside Chenle’s tight hole and making him whine at the feeling of being filled. But Jeno’s not done with him yet. He intends to get as much use out of the boy as he can. 

Chenle can’t hold himself up anymore, so he lets his top half collapse onto the bed. Jeno pulls out momentarily, admiring the way his cum looks dripping out of Chenle’s used and swollen hole, before shoving right back into him. The feeling of Jeno’s cock splitting him open again takes away the last remaining bit of strength Chenle has, and he lets his lower half drop, lying limply on the bed, pliant and obedient for Jeno. 

Jeno continues to fuck Chenle, slapping his ass and murmuring about how good he feels. Chenle is only able to produce weak, breathy moans and quiet sighs, crying silently as Jeno uses his hole for his own pleasure. Jeno reaches for Chenle’s hands and holds them behind his back, using them for leverage as he thrusts into him, forcing Chenle to lie still and take his daddy’s cock. When Jeno cums inside him for the second time, filling his already over-stuffed and leaking hole with a second load, he manages to get out a weak “Thank you, daddy.”

Jeno pulls out, releasing Chenle’s arms, and leans down, spreading Chenle’s cheeks again, putting his sloppy hole on display. Chenle whines when he feels Jeno’s breath against his hole, and before he even realizes what’s happening, Jeno is leaning in and licking into his hole. Chenle is so overstimulated at this point, and the feeling of Jeno’s tongue on his rim makes him start to shake and whimper. Jeno calms him down by caressing his sides before Chenle throws a hand behind him, and Jeno takes it, squeezing it as he continues to eat his own cum out of Chenle’s abused hole. It’s filthy, and he cringes every now and then at the taste of his own release, but the way Chenle’s puffy hole reacts to every swipe of his tongue makes him never want to stop. So he doesn’t, not until he’s licked every last drop of his cum out of Chenle’s thoroughly fucked hole and made him cum once more.

⭑

When they’re finally done, Jeno lies down on the bed next to Chenle, who immediately curls into his chest. His eyes are barely open, he’s exhausted, but he opens them enough to press a sloppy kiss to Jeno’s jaw before dropping his head again. Jeno holds the boy against his body, Chenle’s small, lithe frame against his larger one, content to let the boy fall asleep in his arms.

  
  
  



End file.
